The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Captain Phoebus *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles Transcript *(Bernard thinks for a moment, then a smile creeps across his face.) *Bernard: You're right! I'll go! (The gargoyles cheer.) I'll get cleaned up. (Another cheer) I'll stroll down those stairs. (Another cheer) I'll march through the doors and-- (Bernard and the 'goyles have been advancing on the door leading downstairs. As Bernard nears it, Diesel appears in the doorway suddenly, cutting Bernard short and returning the 'goyles to stone.) *Devious Diesel: Good morning, Bernard. *Bernard: Ah--um, good...morning, master. *Devious Diesel: Dear boy, whomever are you talking to? *Bernard: My...friends. *Devious Diesel: I see. (taps Duck on the head) And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo? *Bernard: Steam. *Devious Diesel: Can steam talk? *Bernard: No, it can't. *Devious Diesel: That's right. You're a smart lad. Now...lunch. (Upon hearing the word, Bernard goes off and retrieves a table setting--a silver chalice and plate for Diesel and a wooden cup and plate for himself) *Devious Diesel: Shall we review your alphabet today? *Bernard: Yes, master. I would like that very much. *Devious Diesel: Very well. A? *Bernard: Abomination. *Devious Diesel: B? *Bernard: Blasphemy. *Devious Diesel: C? *Bernard: C-c-c-contrition. *Devious Diesel: D? *Bernard: Damnation. *Devious Diesel: E? *Bernard: Eternal damnation! *Devious Diesel: Good. F? *Bernard: Festival. (Diesel spits out his drink at the incorrect response.) *Devious Diesel: Excuse me? *Bernard: Forgiveness! *Devious Diesel: You said...festival. *Bernard: Oops! Sorry. *Devious Diesel: You are thinking about going to the festival. *Bernard: It's just that...you go every year. *Devious Diesel: I am a public official. I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor. *Bernard: I didn't mean to upset you, master. *Devious Diesel: Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child , anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son? *Bernard: I'm sorry, sir. *Devious Diesel: Oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. I do...I do... THE WORLD IS CRUEL THE WORLD IS WICKED IT'S I ALONE WHOM YOU CAN TRUST IN THIS WHOLE CITY I AM YOUR ONLY FRIEND I WHO KEEP YOU, TEACH YOU, FEED YOU, DRESS YOU I WHO LOOK UPON YOU WITHOUT FEAR HOW CAN I PROTECT YOU, BOY UNLESS YOU ALWAYS STAY IN HERE AWAY IN HERE? YOU ARE DEFORMED *Bernard: I AM DEFORMED *Devious Diesel: AND YOU ARE UGLY *Bernard: AND I AM UGLY *Devious Diesel: AND THESE ARE CRIMES FOR WHICH THE WORLD SHOWS LITTLE PITY YOU DO NOT COMPREHEND *Bernard: YOU ARE MY ONE DEFENDER *Devious Diesel: OUT THERE, THEY'LL REVILE YOU AS A MONSTER *Bernard: I AM A MONSTER *Devious Diesel: OUT THERE, THEY WILL HATE WITH SCORN AND JEER *Bernard: ONLY A MONSTER *Devious Diesel: WHY INVITE THEIR CALUMNY AND CONSTERNATION? STAY IN HERE, BE FAITHFUL TO ME *Bernard: I'M FAITHFUL *Devious Diesel: GRATEFUL TO ME *Bernard: I'M GRATEFUL *Devious Diesel: DO AS I SAY. OBEY AND STAY IN HERE. *Bernard: I'LL STAY IN HERE. (Diesel now leaves) You are good to me, master. I'm sorry. *Devious Diesel: You are forgiven. But, remember, Bernard: this is your sanctuary. *Bernard: Sanctuary. (Diesel now leaves) SAFE BEHIND THESE WINDOWS AND THESE PARAPETS OF STONE GAZING AT THE PEOPLE DOWN BELOW ME ALL MY LIFE I WATCH THEM AS I HIDE UP HERE ALONE HUNGRY FOR THE HISTORIES THEY SHOW ME ALL MY LIFE I MEMORISE THEIR FACES KNOWING THEM AS THEY WILL NEVER KNOW ME ALL MY LIFE I WONDER HOW IT FEELS TO PASS A DAY NOT ABOVE THEM... BUT PART OF THEM... AND OUT THERE, LIVING IN THE SUN GIVE ME ONE DAY OUT THERE ALL I ASK IS ONE, TO HOLD FOREVER OUT THERE, WHERE THEY ALL LIVE UNAWARE WHAT I'D GIVE...WHAT I'D DARE JUST TO LIVE ONE DAY OUT THERE! (Watch right here, after the cymbal crash, as the camera zooms past Bernard into a street scene, for a cameo appearance by Belle) OUT THERE AMONG THE MILLERS AND THE WEAVERS AND THEIR WIVES THROUGH THE ROOFS AND GABLES I CAN SEE THEM EVERY DAY THEY SHOUT AND SCOLD AND GO ABOUT THEIR LIVES HEEDLESS OF THE GIFT IT IS TO BE THEM IF I WAS IN THEIR SKIN, I'D TREASURE EVERY INSTANT OUT THERE, STROLLING BY THE SEINE TASTE A MORNING OUT THERE LIKE ORDINARY MEN WHO FREELY WALK ABOUT THERE JUST ONE DAY AND THEN I SWEAR I'LL BE CONTENT, WITH MY SHARE WON'T RESENT, WON'T DESPAIR, OLD AND BENT, I WON'T CARE. I'LL HAVE SPENT ONE DAY OUT THERE! *(Dissolve down to street level, where, in the midst of all the activity, walks AiAi, and his horse, Cyril Proudbottom. AiAi is consulting a map) *AiAi: Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything. (looks and sees a pair of guards walking by) Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you-- (they completely ignore him)--hmmm, I guess not. (Meanwhile, in a corner, MeeMee and Toad are dancing for change. A woman and her child walk by, but the woman steers her child away) *Woman: Stay away, child--they're gypsies. They'll steal us blind. (AiAi, entranced by MeeMee's dancing, drops a few coins into the hat on the ground. Soon, a boy on top of the wall whistles. Everything comes to a halt, and all scramble for cover. As Toad grabs the hat, coins fly everywhere. He runs, and MeeMee runs out to grab the money. As she's gathering the change, the guards arrive) *S.C.Ruffey: All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money? *MeeMee: For your information, I earned it. *S.C.Ruffey: Gypsies don't earn money. *The Spiteful Breakvan: You steal it? *MeeMee: You'd know a lot about stealing! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Troublemaker! *S.C.Ruffey: Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down. (MeeMee fights them, and eventually escapes. As the guards begin to chase, AiAi blocks them with Cyril Proudbottom, and they fall to the ground. The Spiteful Breakvan is in the right spot, and...) *AiAi: Cyril Proudbotom! Sit! (Achilles does as he is told, and sits on top of The Spiteful Breakvan) *Cyril Proudbottom: Yes, Sir. *AiAi: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere. *The Spiteful Breakvan: Get this thing off me! *S.C.Ruffey: (Approaching AiAi) I'll teach you a lesson, peasant! (whips out a small dagger with a red glowing blade, to which AiAi pulls out his shining sword, which sprouts out a light blue glowing blade) *AiAi: You were saying...Lieutenant? (S.C.Ruffey realises who it is.) *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh, Captain! At your service, sir! (AiAi sheathes his sword, then bends down to S.C.Ruffey) *AiAi: I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but...the Palace of Justice? Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts